Bioaerosols include microorganisms such as bacteria, viruses and fungi contained in airborne water droplets or adsorbed onto solid particulate and airborne particles such as mold spores or dander. Removal of bioaerosols from enclosed spaces is an important indoor air quality objective in many applications, including ducted heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems such as commercial and residential buildings, hospitals and health care facilities, as well as aircraft and spacecraft enclosures. Prior techniques for cleaning indoor air generally employ one of four basic methods: physical impaction (filters) or electrically assisted capture (electrostatic precipitators) of particulate matter, absorption of gaseous pollutants onto solid sorbents, and chemical reaction such as ozonation to consume gaseous contaminants. Of these four methods, physical impaction and electrically assisted capture have commonly been used for the removal of bioaerosols. However, microbes collected by these methods remain viable, and reentrainment into the air stream is only avoided by periodic maintenance; specifically, filter replacement and cleaning of the electrostatic collector plates.